The present embodiments relate generally to medical devices, and more particularly, to endoscopic access systems.
Endoscopic devices and procedures may be used to diagnose, monitor and treat various conditions by close examination of the internal organs. By way of background, a conventional endoscope generally is an instrument having a device for visualizing the interior of an internal region of a body and a lumen for inserting one or more treatment devices therethrough. A wide range of applications have been developed for the general field of endoscopes including by way of example the following: arthroscope, angioscope, bronchoscope, choledochoscope, colonoscope, cytoscope, duodenoscope, enteroscope, esophagogastro-duodenoscope (gastroscope), laparoscope, laryngoscope, nasopharyngoneproscope, sigmoidoscope, thoracoscope, and utererscope (individually and collectively, “endoscope”).
In some endoscopic devices, visualization of the internal regions may be obtained using a video camera. The video camera provides a viewing field to observe the surgical instrumentation or procedure within the viewing field. Medical ultrasound has also been used to monitor a surgical procedure within a viewing field. Endoscopic ultrasound (EUS) utilizes high frequency sound waves to create an image of living tissue or an echogenic surface. Ultrasound waves are emitted from transducers located at the distal end of an endoscope. Surgical instruments having an echogenic surface reflect the ultrasound waves and enable an endoscopist to monitor the location of the device within the patient.
In some procedures, medical devices are inserted through the endoscope to access the internal organs. For example, an elongate device, such as a needle or catheter, may be inserted through an accessory channel of the endoscope. A needle may be used, by way of example, for removing tissue or cell samples, injecting a medication or diagnostic fluid, or puncturing tissue to gain access to a particular area. Fine needle aspiration (FNA) has been a well accepted method for obtaining tissue samples for pathologic or histological analysis in diagnosing a lesion, tumor neoplasm or other abnormality in internal organs. EUS and EUS-guided fine needle aspiration (EUS-FNA) have become important tools in the evaluation of tissue and cell abnormalities.
When an EUS system is used, it is important for the endoscopist to be able to maneuver the distal end of the medical device at the correct angle so that the tip is visible in the EUS plane where the ultrasound waves are emitted. Additionally, the ability to maneuver the distal end of the medical device at the correct angle may allow a physician to gain access into another duct at a particular angle, or direct subsequent medical devices in the proper direction. In many cases, however, the handle of the EUS system may limit the ability to maneuver one or more medical devices to a desired area or in a desired orientation.